


What a Shocker

by Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)



Category: RPF - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Tythan, i really suck at tagging stuff, idk man, shock kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/Klepto-Peepo
Summary: Here, have some more Tythan garbo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmortalHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHD/gifts).



> I hope you like this Ty,,,,because it sucks ass

Eleven.  
Eleven times today, Ethan had come up behind him and shocked him. Eleven times today, Tyler's patience had been tested. Each time it happened Ethan would quickly turn and run from the room, leaving Tyler red faced and mildly turned on. He had tried to stop keeping track, but the numbers just stayed in his brain. Maybe he was trying to distract himself. No, If he had been trying to distract himself he would be working, not prowling around the office looking for the blue haired boy.  
Mark had already left for the day, bringing Kathryn and Amy with him. His heart was beating slightly faster than normal, every part of him on high alert. The office was quiet, half the lights turned off and all the computers put to sleep. Tyler was beginning to wonder if Ethan had gone home without telling him when he heard the floor creak behind him. Turning as fast as he could, he grabbed Ethan underneath the arms, lifting and pinning him to the wall. Ethan wasn't that heavy but he leaned in on him anyway, using his own weight to keep the smaller boy pinned.  
"Unless you're actually trying to get into my pants, knock it off." Ethan's mouth was open ever so slightly, his soft breaths gently hitting Tyler's face. His eyes were wide, the blush on his face bringing out the blue in his eyes. After several moments of silence Tyler noticed that their faces were close enough that he could kiss him. He was so focused on the idea of kissing Ethan, he didn't notice the blue boy raising his arm up just enough to shock Tyler again.  
The jolt surprised him, pulling a moan from deep in his throat. His hips twitched, the friction granting him mild relief. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the small grin on Ethan's face, and he had half a second to register before Ethan's lips were on his, the smaller boys legs wrapping around his waist. Ethan moaned into the kiss, his free hand tangling in the dark curls and tugging. Tyler readjusted his grip, softly grinding against his friend. He was the first to pull back, out of breath and nearly shaking.  
"So, you've got a shock kink?" Ethan chuckled, making Tyler scowl. "That's pretty hot." Both of their faces were red, their chests heaving and the energy around them was like fire. They panted quietly for a few moments before Ethan spoke again. "Can I suck your dick?" Tyler blushed harder.  
"Ye-You...You wanna?" He was completely lost for words.  
"Suck your dick. Yeah." Ethan confirmed, punctuating his point with a roll of his hips. Tyler gasped softly and let his eyes flutter shut. "I'd ask you to fuck me, but I know we don't have any lube in the office." Ethan was still rolling his hips, making it a little...hard...for Tyler to think.  
"O-Okay." He mumbled softly, pressing a chaste kiss against Ethan's lips before letting the boy stand on his own. Ethan turned them both, pressing Tyler up against the wall as he kissed him, palming him through his jeans.  
Tyler could feel the texture of the wall through his shirt. He could feel how lightly chapped Ethan's lips were. He could feel every little touch of Ethan's soft hands as he slipped Tyler's pants down to his knees. Ethan began kissing his way down Tyler's jaw and neck, stopping to nibble on the juncture between his neck and shoulder while fishing his cock out of the confines of his boxers. Tyler's boxers had a small stain on the front of them from where he had been leaking precum, Ethan using that as lube as he begins to slowly pump Tyler's gently aching cock. Tyler can do nothing but grab onto Ethan's shirt and moan, letting the pleasure wash over him in tsunami like waves. Ethan began to slowly drop to his knees, using one hand to pry Tyler's grip off of his shirt. Peeking through his eye lashes, Tyler's hips stuttered forward at the imagine in front of him. Ethan on his knees in front of him, eyeing his cock hungrily.  
Licking his lips, Ethan slowed his hand to an eventual stop, keeping a feather light grip on the base as he leaned forward and placed a slobbery kiss to the head. Tyler bit his lower lip, one hand clenched into a tight fist by his side, the other fisted roughly in his hair. He thought for sure his lip wold start bleeding when Ethan licked a long stripe up his cock, giving him no time to recover before doing again. He took his hand away from Tyler's cock, licking long,wet stripes from palm to fingertips, covering his palm before using it to pump Tyler twice more before finally sucking softly on the tip. Tyler let his abused lip go free, shakily running a hand through the blue hair in front of him. Ethan hummed softly around his cock. He was using his hand to pump the length of shaft he couldn't fit in his mouth.  
The older man could feel the warmth building in his gut, could feel the pleasure growing to be too much, and did his best to not thrust into Ethan's mouth. The blue boy was so enthusiastic, drool was dripping down his chin, and every time Tyler's hips twitched and made Ethan gag, he would just keep going. His eyes were starting to water and the tightness in his own jeans was driving him wild. He was half tempted to start jerking himself off, but wanted to keep all of his attention on the task at hand. Tyler tried to tell Ethan he was about to come so he could pull off, but Ethan just locked eyes and began sucking faster, and pumping harder. Moaning at the sight, Tyler tightened his grip in Ethan's hair, placing his other hand on the wall for more support. His legs felt like they were going to give out, his head a little dizzy from holding in his moans. Gasping softly, Tyler mumbled he was going to come, hearing Ethan pull off with a lewd pop. He still had drool all over his face and his eyes were red, and now Tyler was shooting cum all over his face, biting into his lower lip once again. Ethan slowly stopped pumping Tyler, waiting for his breathing to calm down.  
"Stay here big boy, I'll go grab a towel to clean us both up." Ethan said, standing shakily. His knees hurt from how hard he had been leaning on them. Tyler reached forward, pulling Ethan to him and kissing him, tasting his own semen and feeling Ethan's drool get all over his own chin. It was Ethan's turn to be surprised and melt into the kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other. Tyler, red in the face, traces of cum and drool on his lips and chin, with his pants around his knees. Ethan, his hair sticking up oddly, face even redder and absolutely covered in cum and drool and with an obvious erection.  
"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Tyler finally asked, feeling absolutely absurd.  
"Of course I do. " They both grinned, "But first, I wanna get us cleaned up, then I wanna go home and have you fuck me so hard I can't walk straight. After that we can go on a date." Tyler's mouth clicked shut. When had Ethan gotten so blunt? He nodded, watching Ethan walk towards the bathroom to grab a towel. Looking down at the ground he could see a very familiar shock collar and remote, mentally taking note to bring that home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm sorry this sucked. If you have any suggestions for what else I should write, or just wanna talk you should follow my tumblr! cranky-klepto-bismol


End file.
